Pythor
"Get your hands off me!" - Pythor yelling at Skales inLego Ninjago: Masters of SpinjitzuCan of Worms. Pythor P. Chumsworth is the supposed leader of the Anacondrai Serpentine tribe. He is died now ,though. He is the last living member of his tribe. He is the main antagonist of Rise Of The Snakes. Bio Never Trust a Snake Lloyd stumbles upon his tomb in hope of finding the Anacondrai, the most feared and powerful Serpentine of them all, to get revenge on the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre. He then finds that all the Anacondrai, except Pythor, are dead. Pythor then tells him they slowly starved to death after being locked away in the tomb. He then later helped Lloyd attack his "Boarding School for Bad Boys" that he got kicked out of. When the ninja were ready to capture Lloyd, Pythor stole the map of Ninjago that Lloyd had with the location of the Serpentine tombs on it. He then went away after saying "I have other plans..." and turning himself invisible, leaving Lloyd to be captured. Can of Worms After capturing the map Pythor starts tracking down the tombs of the other tribes. He first releases the Constrictai, but then meets the Ninja at the Venomari cave. He manages to steal the ancient flute, and trap the Ninja but, the Samurai attacks Pythor and the two tribes causing them to scatter. Pythor takes a shot from the Samurai's projectile launcher. Later in the sewers under Ninjago City, Pythor unites the other four tribes. But the Ninja cause the tribes to start fighting because of some floated insults. Although three Ninja are briefly caught by the Snake Generals, Zane frees them and the group escapes. Pythor is then left with several arguing tribes to deal with. The Snake King Pythor found the lost city of Ouroboros and explained its location to every other tribe. There, he fights all of the Serpentine generals at once, in which Pythor wins by using the magic flute against the other generals, showing his strength in combat. After his victory, he makes the remaining Serpentine bow before him. Lloyd, who had previously got into this meeting disguised as a Hypnobrai, also bowed, otherwise his cover would have been blown, in which he dropped his equipment and the Serpentine looked at him, scaring the disguised Lloyd. In fear, Lloyd ran but Mezmo caught him, in which his disguise was lost and Lloyd's cover was blown. Pythor took this as an opportunity for entertainment by holding Lloyd hostage so the Ninjas, allied with the Samurai, would come to the rescue. When the Ninjas came to rescue Lloyd, Pythor caught the rescue squad and imprisoned them in an over-sized "bird-cage". Pythor then went on to entertain the Serpentine by locking the Ninjas and the Samurai with an ultimate fight to the death and the victor will be set free. His plans were foiled when the Ninja devised a plan with Samurai X to escape. The plan ending with all of the Ninja and Samurai escaping from the Slither Pit. Tick Tock Pythor was attempting to find the four Fang Blades. This is the first episode in which the Anacondrai snake staff is shown, probably from Pythor creating it. His fellow Serpentine also seem to be losing faith in him as they talk about his failed attempts and start wondering if his plans are even possible. However, during a sissy fight betwwen Skalidor and Acidus, Pythor noticed the venom dripping from their staffs. He noticed that they mixed together, realizing the legend never spoke of the five tribes, but the venom in the staffs. After they all drip on a piece of paper Pythor found, it revealed the locations of the fang blades. Everyone cheers as Pythor states the Great Devourer will be reawakened and Ninjago belonging to the Serpentine. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine discover the first Fangblade's location, which is located in an amusement park called "Mega Monster Amusement Park". The snakes fit in quite nicely do to their monster-like appearance which makes the people there mistake them for park employees. Pythor and the other Serpentine begin searching for the first Fangblade but are unaware of the Ninja that had sneaked into the park. Pythor soon discovers Samurai X's identity to be Nya after unmasking her. Pythor tries to execute her on a roller-coaster but she is saved by Jay. The ninja discover the Serpentine excavating the first Fangblade and try to stop them. There plan fails due to Zane accidentally freezing them, but not the Serpentine. Pythor and his fellow Serpentine then escaped with the first Fangblade. The Royal Blacksmiths Pythor and the other Serpentine and their hostage Lloyd are seen trying to find the second Fangblade in a temple. Lloyd however discovers that the Fangblade has been stolen by an archeologist.The Serpentine alert Pythor that the Fangblade is under the disguise of the "Blade Cup". The Serpentine go to the location, a singing competition building. Pythor and the other Serpentine disguise themselves as people in the audience. Pythor disguises himself as a judge, though the disguise is nearly breached several times. The Ninja arrive to get the Fangblade and end up auditioning for it. Pythor sends his minions to stop them onstage but the Ninja defeat them during the performance. The Ninja gain the second Fangblade for wining the competition but the Serpentine end up stealing it back after distracting the four Ninjas. Pythor once again escapes with the Fangblade. The Green Ninja With Lloyd as their hostage, the Serpentine discover that the third Fangblade is located at the Fire Temple. Pythor discovers the Fangblade, but is interrupted by Lord Garmadon and the Ninja. Lord Garmadon fights off Pythor's forces while Pythor attempts to grab the Fangblade. Fortunately, Kai recklessly uses his Golden Weapon to impale the Fangblade to a near by cave wall. Pythor is enraged and nearly attacks Kai to reclaim the Fangblade but is warned by Skales to leave before the temple collapses due to its overflowing lava. Pythor nearly abandons his expedition but sees the Fangblade floating through the lava. Pythor and his minions reclaim the blade and promptly leave. All of Nothing Pythor orders the Serpentine to connect all of the tombs into one underground fortress. Pythor, having recently gathered all of the Fangblades, prepares his tribe for the Great Devourer's awakening. During an attack on the fortress from the ninja, Pythor had carefully set a trap that captures them. The ninja are put in a cage, displayed to the Serpentine tribes. During a speech, Pythor is interrupted by the generals, and orders a Slither Pit to settle any disputes and as a celabration for the Devourers awaking. Kai attempts escape but is spotted by Pythor and his minions. Lloyd, now the Green Ninja, tries to attack the Serpentine, but fails. Lloyd confronts Pythor only to be laughed at. Lloyd's father, Lord Garmadon, summons the Skulkin Army to attack the Serpentine base. Lloyd saves the ninja and they soon help attack the fortress. Pythor realizes the danger of the situation and turns invisible, while the Ninja steal the Fangblades. Unfortunately, Pythor has followed them to Destiny's Bounty. The Rise of The Great Devourer After arriving on the ship, Pythor turns invisible and enters the training room while Lloyd is practicing. Pythor quickly ties Lloyd to a pole and leaves him. Sensei Wu ends up nearly falling off the ship but the ninjas manage to catch him while dangling off the deck. Pythor notices this and attempts to make them fall. However, Lloyd escapes his confinement and alerts the ninja of Pythor's presence. After failing his attempt, Pythor escapes on a Rattlecopter with Skales.The two hijack a bus to go to the lost city of Ourobourous.The ninja follow and the Fanpyre quickly turn the bus into a snake-like vehicle with their venom. Pythor leaves the driver and passangers in the desert. While the Serpentine battle the ninja in the bus, Wu detaches the engine room from the rest of the bus and continues on. Sensei Wu attacks him and causes the bus to crash into Ouorobourous. Pythor escapes the wreckage and puts the Fangblades into the Great Devourer status mouth. However, Pythor discovers the Great Devourer is underneath him and he has no control over it.Sensei Wu arrives and tells him of his mistake, the Great Devourer will eat the Serpentine as well. Horrified, Pythor attempts to escape but Sensei We grabs him and the two get into a fierce struggle. However, the Devourer erupts from the ground and lunges at the two. Day of The Great Devourer Pythor attempts to escape but fails and is ultimately eaten along with Sensei Wu by the Great Devourer. After the Devourers explosive death, Pythor is not seen among its remains implying he has been killed or turned invisble and escaped. Appearance Unlike most Serpentine, Pythor has a very long and curving neck - traits that are most-likely common among the Anacondrai. His skin is purple and has black markings along his chest and forehead with a light blue gem on his head and chest. Like the other Serpentine generals, Pythor has a long tail instead of legs. Abilities Pythor's most notable ability is his power to turn invisible. However, Pythor doesn't seem to be a skilled fighter, as he was easily defeated by the other generals until he received the flute. Pythor rarely enters battle without scouts, soldiers, or generals guarding him. He makes up for his flaws by being very cunning, having swift movement, and planning his next move. The only true time where he actually was seen fighting was a short clash with Lord Garmadon and Cole, both times retreating. Pythor also has rather large jaws which are able to expand, this is shown when he nearly swallows Sensei Wu whole in "Rise of The Great Devourer" and devours a judge in "The Royal Blacksmiths." Personality Unlike the other antagonist Lord Garmadon, Pythor has a very arrogant personality. Along with this he has a scheming mind. He is wiser and stronger than the other Serpentine. He is also shown to have a cowardly demeanor. Appearances *Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider Trivia * Pythor is voiced by Michael Dobson, who voiced Mojo Jojo in Powerpuff Girls Z and also voiced Wyplash *It was assumed that Pythor consumed his entire tribe when he stated that they died out, because throughout the entire series, he had been deceptive and clever, where he would manipulate others for his own advantage. *When he says a word with an S in it, he does not make the "Ssssss" sound like the other Serpentine. *In Tick Tock, he appears to be in possession of a Snake Staff, which has not appeared in any sets. *His name is a play-on the word "Python" which is a type of snake. *Pythor is the only Serpentine with a full name. *He was the last Anacondrai. *He is very similar to Randall from the Pixar movie Monsters, Inc. *He has purple arms in the TV show, but in the set 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider, his arms were black, despite the fact that his prototype minifigure was fully purple in color. Gallery Ninja star.png|Pythor's cameo appearance on "Ninja Star" 220.PNG|"GET HIM!!" Pythor yelling for his army to get Samurai X Watch The Snake King- NinjaGo- Masters of Spinjitzu Season -1 Episode 6 - Free Full TV Shows Online - XFINITY TV pythor won all gern.png|Pythor uniting the tribes images (17).jpg|Pythor the Snake King Ana. tomb ep.4.png|Anacodrai tomb 177px-Anacondrai.jpg|Pythor with His staff. 185px-ImagesCA5ET9X4.jpg|Pythor with the Map of Dens 185px-219.png|Pythor close up 200px-PythorWithVenomariBlade.jpg|Pythor With Venomari Fangblade Pythor with the four ninjas ep.6.png|Pythor with the golden weapons. Pythor and skales ep.7.png|Pythor and Skales 668px-235.PNG|Pythor with the flute. 664px-218.PNG|Pythor and Skales. Pythal_P__Chumsworth.png Pythor with constr. ep.8.png Pythor_p_.png|Pyhtor Minifigure Pythor and skales ep.9.png 13188-2-4.jpg Blade cup.png Serpentine ep.8.png Pythor with skales at falcon's vision.png Pythor ep.10.png Pythoria.png|Lloyd and Pythor meeting Pythor with his staff.png|Pythor with his staff Pythor1 ep.11.png 146px-DSCN8916.jpg Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Anacondrai Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Generals Category:Deceased